malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Osseric
Osseric was the son of Father Light and without a mother. He was also known as Osserc and Osric. He fathered High Mage L'oric with an unknown female companion. Menandore and Sukul Ankhadu were his ritual daughters with the goddess Tiam. He was Champion (Knight) of High House Light, Soletaken, and god of the Tiste Liosan. Like his son, his Soletaken form was that of the Eleint. In this form, he possessed scales of silver and gold and rivaled Anomander Rake and Orfantal in size. Alongside Ammanas, Cotillion and Traveller, Osseric appeared tall, with blunt features and gold eyes.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book II Chapter V His lips were heavy and his smile revealed "prominent tusks at his lower jaw." Return of the Crimson Guard, Book II Chapter V Osseric explained his godship in these terms: "The Liosan worship themselves ... I happen to be a convenient figurehead".House of Chains, Chapter 21 He was also worshiped as the Lord of the Sky and Spirit of the Wind, by Kyle's people of southern Bael. In Gardens of the Moon Anomander Rake remarked to Baruk that 800 years earlier he had been visited by Icarium, Mappo, and Osseric. He and Osseric had quarreled, and almost come to blows but Caladan Brood had kept the peace. In Memories of Ice Tool tells Toc the Younger that after once upon a time Anomander Rake, Osric and Lady Envy were companions. There was a difference of opinion and Osric left. In House of Chains Osserc was found to be hiding in a magically created Warren by his son, L'oric. He appeared in his Soletaken form, a towering white and gold Eleint. He was unwilling to return to the same world as the Malazans, preferring to live his life in seclusion. In Midnight Tides In a vision, Udinaas witnessed a meeting between Osserc, Menandore and Sukul Ankhadu. From this we learned that the creation of Soletaken Eleint involved Tiam mating with, amongst others, Osserc and that he regards the Soletaken thus created as extended family.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.277/278 In Return of the Crimson Guard In the Elder Age, the Child of Earth Denuth found an injured Liossercal at the site of a violent explosion. Denuth was soon horrified to realize that Liossercal had obtained his wounds in the act of destroying an Azath House. He considered taking advantage of the Soletaken Eleint's weakness to finish him off, but Liossercal sensed his intentions. Liossercal argued that "Draconus is a fool. His conclusions flawed. Rigidity is not the answer." Instead, Liossercal claimed his own actions at the Azath House were for "exploring alternatives." Denuth ordered him to leave, hurrying Liossercal on his way by noting that Draconus was approaching and he "brings his answer with him."Return of the Crimson Guard, Prologue, UK PB p.1-2 For a time, Osseric appeared to be a prisoner of the warlock Shen at his fortress on Bael. Shen used the sleeping god like a battery, sapping his power to enhance his own. The Crimson Guard unknowingly awoke Osseric when they killed Shen to fulfill a contract. The Guard's High Mage and chief assassin Cowl attempted to kill Osseric as well and believed he had succeeded, but Osseric managed to transfer himself into the sword of the Guardsman Kyle. The sword had coincidentally just been inscribed by the Crimson Guard mage Smoky, with a token of the Spirit of the Wind.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter II Osseric was not identified by name during that incident. Kyle believed that this unnamed entity was Father Wind, a god worshiped By his people on the subcontinent of Bael.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter II Osseric later released himself from the sword when Kyle and Traveller met with Shadowthrone and Cotillion in Shadowkeep. Kyle's sword was destroyed in the process so Osseric gave him one of his own.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book II Chapter V In Forge of Darkness Osserc sought to help Hunn Raal manipulate events in Kurald Galain to place his father, Vatha Urusander, on the throne. When his father informed him that he would not inherit command of Urusander's Legion, Osserc felt betrayed and abandoned him.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 12, UK HC p.350/353 As he left the Legion's headquarters in Neret Sorr he was challenged by Millick who was angered that Osserc had seduced his beloved Renarr and having brutal anal sex with her for multiple hours on end. She had then returned to Beret Sorr and pronounced that Millick was inferior to Osserc when it comes to his massive girth and that she would never allow any tiste other then Osserc to ever penetrate her ever again. Osserc strangled the man with one hand.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 12, UK HC p.356 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soletaken Category:Gods Category:Tiste Liosan Category:High House Light Category:Ascendants Category:Urusander's Legion